L'homme qui sourit sur l'échafaud
by V. Magic
Summary: Parce que Sirius riait au moment de sa condamnation. Des bribes de la vie à Azkaban, de ses pensées à l'égard de ses camarades prisonniers, de son arrestation, de la trahison dont il a été victime… Parce qu'on n'en sait trop peu sur l'Enfer qu'il a vécu, tout simplement.


_[L'homme qui sourit sur l'échafaud]_

OS

Date de publication : 28 septembre 2018

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !

Après presque un an sans rien poster, me revoilà avec un petit OS. Ah oui, entre temps j'ai changé de nom (j'étais anciennement Always-Slythindor).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bruit. Le sang. Les cris, les larmes. L'odeur. L'odeur immonde du sang, des cadavres en décomposition. L'odeur de pourriture, de rouille, de sel. L'odeur de la mort. La mort… Elle plane en permanence ici, dans cet endroit qui suinte le désespoir. Elle attend, prête à emporter quiconque baissera sa garde. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas à patienter longtemps. La plupart d'entre nous ont déjà depuis des années abandonné l'idée de résister. Ils se sont résignés à mourir dès l'instant où ils ont été condamnés. Pas moi.

 **oOoO**

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Une goutte s'écrase sur le sol à intervalle régulier. Impossible de savoir si le liquide qui s'écoule est de l'eau s'échappant d'une des innombrables fuites dans le plafond ou un prisonnier perdant lentement son dernier litre de sang.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ce son m'agace. Allongé dans ma cellule, je soupire profondément. Tout est morne ici. Pas un seul rire, pas une seule discussion animée. Seulement les cris. Les hurlements insupportables des détenus enfermés dans leur propre folie. Ils hurlent à en perdre la raison. Ça me rend dingue. Comment crier à s'en déchirer la gorge, à crever les tympans de son voisin, pourrait les aider ? Ça me dépasse. Nous souffrons tous. En quoi le faire savoir à tout le monde est-il utile ?

 **oOoO**

On jette un plateau sur le sol de ma cellule. Il est repoussant de crasse, comme tout ce qui se trouve dans cet endroit. Je ne peux pas discerner avec précision ce qu'il contient. Je ne peux même pas assurer que c'est de la nourriture comestible. Mais je mange, parce que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais avaler quelque chose à nouveau. La prochaine ration ne sera peut-être pas livrée avant plusieurs jours. Les repas sont distribués aléatoirement, pour que nous perdions toute notion du temps, de rythme. D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ? Et quel jour sommes-nous ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je pourris dans cet enfer…

 **oOoO**

Nous nous haïssons. Nous nous haïssons tous ici, et certains plus que d'autres. Malgré tout, nous nous comprenons. Personne mieux que nous ne peut comprendre ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on vit dans le désespoir et l'horreur permanents. Lorsque les Détraqueurs vous soumettent à leur influence sans discontinuer, qu'ils vous dépossèdent de vos plus beaux souvenirs, alors qu'ils sont votre seule bouée pour survivre dans cet asile. Au fond, nous sommes tous les mêmes. Rongés de l'intérieur. Damnés avant d'être morts.

 **oOoO**

Je suis seul. C'est un fait incontestable. La plupart des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont des criminels, des anciens Mangemorts ou bien des sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si aux yeux de tous je ne suis qu'un dangereux assassin doublé d'un traître, je n'ai, mis à part quelques farces parfois irréfléchies, rien fait de répréhensible dans ma vie. Ou du moins, rien qui ne mérite une condamnation à perpétuité dans la prison des sorciers. Je me suis toujours battu en faveur de ce qui me semblait juste, je me suis toujours battu aux côtés de la Lumière. Je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, fondé par Albus Dumbledore, depuis ma sortie de Poudlard. C'est ça, qui me vaut d'être vraiment seul. Les autres sont, en quelque sorte, unis par une cause qui leur est chère. Ils ont la possibilité d'espérer un évènement ensemble. Moi non. Mon camp m'a tourné le dos et j'ai été enfermé ici. Sans procès. C'est à ce moment que j'ai irrémédiablement perdu foi en ce qu'est devenue notre Justice Magique. Le jour de mon arrestation, j'ai également ressenti une rage dévorante très rapidement suivi par une profonde amertume à l'égard du Directeur de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas autant en colère contre les autres car je sais pertinemment que toutes les preuves sont contre moi et, surtout, ils n'ont aucune possibilité de manœuvre. Dumbledore, si. Il est le président du Magenmagot. S'il avait intercédé en ma faveur, j'aurais sans nul doute obtenu une audience. Et même s'il ne voyait aucune raison de m'aider, j'ai été dans sous ses ordres pendant des années. Il aurait pu insister pour obtenir une entrevue avec moi. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je suis un très mauvais Occlumens. J'ai toujours refusé de me plier aux leçons que nous dispensait ma mère, à mon frère et à moi. Cela m'a valu de nombreux Doloris d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu lire très facilement dans mon esprit et constater que je ne suis pas un traître. Et ensuite il aurait pu plaider ma cause. On m'aurait sûrement autorisé de comparaître devant le tribunal et j'aurais pu être innocenté si on m'avait interrogé au Veritaserum. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de m'expliquer et j'en garde une immense rancœur au plus profond de moi.

 **oOoO**

Mais à quoi bon ressasser tout ça maintenant ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis enfermé, plus personne ne fera quoi que ce soit pour me sortir de là maintenant. J'ai été oublié de tous. Il y a quelques semaines, ou peut-être hier je ne sais pas, un gardien m'a informé sur un ton insupportablement supérieur que mon maître avait été défait il y a un an exactement. Comme si ce misérable assassin avait pu être mon maître un jour. Je n'ai pas répondu à la provocation. Tout ce qui m'est venu en tête, c'est que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de James. J'ai pleuré le reste de la journée.

 **oOoO**

Lorsque les larmes ont arrêté de couler, j'ai pensé à Harry. Mon filleul adoré, que j'aurais considéré comme mon propre fils si j'avais eu la chance de le connaître. Il a fêté ses deux ans en juillet dernier. J'espère qu'il vit dans une famille chez qui il a véritablement _célébré_ son anniversaire. Une famille qui l'aime, le chérit et lui permet de grandir comme l'enfant rieur et enjoué qu'il était. Par-dessus-tout, je prie pour qu'il n'ait pas été envoyé dans la famille de Lily. Ces… Dursley sont le pire environnement qu'il pourrait connaître. Dire que j'avais été désigné comme son tuteur si par malheur un accident arrivait à James et Lily… Et me voilà retenu ici, dans les ténèbres asphyxiantes de cette prison morbide, incapable de veiller sur lui. Oh James je suis tellement désolé ! J'avais promis de protéger ton fils et j'ai trahi cette promesse. J'ai trahi ta confiance. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi pardonne-moi pardonne-moi…

 **oOoO**

Tout ça parce que j'ai été stupide. Aveuglé par la rage et le chagrin, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Me lancer à la poursuite du traître était si inconsidéré, si… téméraire. J'aurais dû savoir qu'après avoir perpétré un acte aussi lâche et cruel, cette immondice avait prévu une fuite tout aussi lâche et cruelle. Mais mon être tout entier criait vengeance pour mon frère disparu. Je voulais le voir souffrir autant que je souffrais. Je voulais qu'il me supplie de l'épargner et plus que tout, je voulais qu'il _meure_. J'étais prêt à devenir un meurtrier cette nuit-là. La vie peut être ironique à un point inimaginable, puisque j'ai été accusé d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis, alors même que c'est le seul meurtre que j'aie jamais eu envie de commettre. A chaque fois que je repense à ce soir-là, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être furieux contre moi-même. L'absurdité de mes actions me frappe toujours avec autant de force. Je regrette chacune des décisions que j'ai prises, car si j'avais été plus raisonnable, j'aurais pu prendre soin d'Harry.

Après avoir confié Harry à Hagrid, je me suis rué chez Peter. Je voulais lui annoncer la nouvelle, vérifier s'il allait bien, avant de me lancer à la poursuite du traître. Je n'ai jamais pensé, pas une seule fois, que cela puisse être lui. Mais lorsque j'ai découvert sa maison, désertée sans la moindre trace de lutte, j'ai immédiatement compris. J'ai alors cherché à le suivre. J'ai tracé son Transplanage de manière frénétique, désespérée. Je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'il soit à peine dissimulé, comme s'il m'invitait à le retrouver. J'aurais dû me méfier, c'était facile, tellement facile, que cela aurait dû m'interpeller. Mais je me moquais de ça, je me moquais de tout. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le retrouver et lui arracher des explications. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à ses amis, comment avait-il _pu_ ? Quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé, c'est comme s'il m'attendait. Je n'ai même pas pu ouvrir la bouche. Dès mon arrivée, il prononça la phrase qui m'incriminerait pour le restant de mes jours.

« James et Lily… Comment as-tu pu faire ça Sirius ? ». Cette phrase a fait ressortir une haine indescriptible. Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un aussi intensément qu'à cet instant. J'ai sorti ma baguette avec une seule, une unique idée en tête : je vais le tuer. Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il assassina une douzaine de Moldus innocents, se trancha le doigt, puis s'évanouit dans la nature. J'ai compris que j'avais perdu. Alors j'ai éclaté de rire.

J'ai ris. J'ai ris parce que je venais de me faire duper en beauté. J'ai ris parce que j'avais été trop stupide pour me rendre compte que l'un de mes meilleurs amis, l'un de mes frères, était un traître au service du Mage Noir. J'ai ris parce que Peter n'a jamais été capable de se transformer en Animagus aussi rapidement. J'ai ris parce que le petit Peter, le douillet de la bande, était au bord de la syncope dès qu'il apercevait une goutte de sang et qu'il venait de se trancher le doigt sans vaciller. J'ai ris parce que la communauté sorcière allait être persuadée d'un fait complètement faux pendant des années. J'ai ris parce que Queudver, notre ami, était mort, au fond. J'ai ris parce que je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Parce que toute cette situation m'accablait. J'ai ris parce que je connaissais mon sort d'avance. J'ai ris parce que les Aurors étaient en route. J'ai ris parce que mes nerfs lâchaient, tout simplement. Parce que toute ma frustration, mon désespoir et ma tristesse avaient besoin de s'échapper de mon corps, de me tête.

Les personnes qui m'ont observé sur la scène du crime, riant au milieu des décombres et des cadavres, ont déclaré que j'étais dérangé. J'avais certes un tas de raisons de rire, mais je ne riais pas parce que j'étais fou. Oh non.

Je riais parce que je savais que c'était la dernière fois.

* * *

Note de fin : Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

A bientôt !


End file.
